The first day chapter one
by Harrystyles998
Summary: One girls is getting ready to go to school and climb a mountain but little did she know that there would be a howling surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**The First Day**

"Nicole cathy repeat the spell hurry! Before it strikes!" the fate of the world was in our hands what would we do? we didn't know, I bet your wondering how I got there all started when I woke up one morning I rushed into my closet and grabbed the first outfit that I could find.I had no time to stand around because today was finally the first day of school I ran down the stairs and rushed into the driveway while my mom puled out.

The only thing I could think about was what was going to happen would I crash and burn or would I rise to the top? I didn't know, all I knew was that I was going to see all of my friends again but only one in particular was the one friend I was looking forward to seeing again and her name was Cathy. She had dirty brown hair and hazel colored eyes and her personality was very colorful. We got along very well, so well that people thought we were crazy but we always would have a few problems here and there, over time we would forget about them and move on.

We drove up to school I jumped out of the car and rushed inside everyone was smiling and laughing I could tell that they were glad to be back but the only person I didn't see was Cathy so I waited thinking of everything that I wanted to tell her about, like how my summer went and how much I missed her. About 30 minutes passed till she finally walked through that door, I didn't have time to walk up to her in time before everyone had swarmed her ,you see she was very popular she might say otherwise but in truth she was at the top of the food chain and me I was way at the bottom of the food chain and I don't understand why of all people, she chose to stick by me.

She walked up to me but didn't say anything she just studied my facial features, then she did something that I had missed the most, she smiled. Her smile wasn't the same kind of corny smile that you see all of the time, it was warm and welcoming yet bright and humble. "Hey Nicole I've missed you so much!"her arms were out in front of her to hug me in a warm embrace " How was your summer nicole?"

"pretty nice I didn't do much, I just stayed home" I didn't know what else to say

"Oh, well I went to Paris it was pretty cool!" her eyes lit up like the starry night sky

"that sounds like it was fun Cathy, did you buy anything there?"

"Nothing really just a few outfits and a new hat, I got you one too Nicole"

Before I could respond the first bell rang and off to class we went I was hoping that the day would go by quickly so that I could get home and finish my creative story. I could pour out all of my feelings into that one little book that I was creating, it was almost like you were reading my diary without knowing it.

Soon enough lunch came and all of the students started running down the hallway. I caught up to Cathy, "Hey Cathy do you know what we are going to talk about in science class today?" I really loved science class

"we're talking about camping on Mount !"

"Wow that's great!" I didn't really mean what I said I only said that because Cathy had been camping so many times before and this was my first time camping and I didn't want to admit that I was scared. I never got scared unless it was really scary or at least I wouldn't admit that something was scary unless I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked with Cathy to the first lunch table we saw I took a huge bite out of my turkey sandwich and listened to the funny stories that Cathy told.

"So Nicole do you have any plans this weekend?" Cathy took a huge bite of her sandwich and crumbs went every where "I have no plans so if you want you could come over to my house and hang out for the weekend!" I was hoping that she didn't have plans either because sometimes Cathy could be a confusing person

"Do you want me to come and sleep over at your house Nicole?" Cathy acted like she didn't know what I meant but I know that she understood what I was trying to say

"Yes and if you can make it that would be great!" Wow I was starting to get nervous because she made a face that made it seem like she didn't want to come to my place

"Of course why would I pass up the chance to hang out with my BFF" sometimes I didn't understand what was going on in her head RING-RING

"There's the bell see you after school Cathy!" I ran down the hallway and into the science room.

"Hello class, shall we get started so what we are going to talk about is safety when you're on the mountain you'll see BLA BLA BLA sharp rocks BLA BLA BLA clifs BLA BLA BLA snakes BLA BLA BLA rivers BLA BLA BLA wild animals" that was the only thing I heard and then I started to think about the what ifs, what if I get hurt then what will happen? all of the sudden the bell rang and everyone was screaming and shouting. I looked at the packing list that the science teacher handed out and I flipped out why would I need a helmet! that one statement only made me imagine the worst that could happen to me, at least I had two more weeks to enjoy my life, I'm just hoping that they don't go by too fast.

I was walking out the door way when I saw the most handsome guy ever his name was Tim he had been in our class for while but I never thought of him this way the ways his blond curly hair glowed in the sunlight and the way his eyes were as blue as the ocean, but there was no way that him and I could be a possibility because he was popular and I wasn't and that was just a fact that wasn't going to change.I ran home in hopes for good dreams but I was also hoping that my day tomorrow wouldn't be as strange as my day today.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first day chapter two**

It was a long morning and I woke up to my father shouting at me to get up, but it wouldn't be the first time he's done this. I ran over to my bag and got out my helmet I knew I would need it when I went rock climbing.I felt strange this morning as if there was a calling for me I looked out the window only to see the tall cedar trees in the forest calling me as if that was where I belonged, it was strange yet comforting, I didn't know why it pulled me in so deep. I ran out side with my camping gear and hopped into the car, the cold air completely hit me I wasn't ready for it. I got to school and waited for my friends to show up "hey Nina!" that was my friend Eleanor she had red curly hair and lots of freckles she was so pretty and sometimes I got jealous of how beautiful and smart she was "Hey Eleanor are you ready for the trip?"

"not at all but I'm sure we wil be fine" at that moment I saw a worried look spread across her face. It was time for us to get on the bus, I waved good bye to my father and hopped in the bus. I watched as we drove away and I mumbled to my self "I love my life" I knew I was worrying too much but I had to stay strong I know that this will be fun!...maybe.

-At the camp

"wow" I whispered as we got off the bus this place was beautiful, and the best part was we were connected with nature. I took my stuff out of the bus and set up my tent, we were sharing the tents with a partner so I decided to share my tent with my best friend Eleanor. She walked over to me and and got settled in our tent, we had an hour of break so we decided to talk and deck out our tent I had some of my mothers battery powered christmas lights I don't why they were there, we took them out and hung them in hour tent. Eleanor had brought some books and posters, we took the posters and hung them all over the place then we took the books and made a little book area (I brought a really big tent) Finally we took 2 of the extra batteries I brought and put them in the christmas lights hook up. It was beautiful I called my other friends over "Izzy, Anna!" I yelled across the camp site, they ran over to our tent as fast as the could tired and out of breath they asked "WHAT?" I giggled at the fact that they were so impatient. I showed them into our tent Eleanor was sitting in the book area we had made "Wow" was all I heard come out of Izzy and Anna's mouth they ran over to our radio and turned it on "Hold on one minute!" Izzy screamed as she ran out of our tent. A few moments later she came back with board games card games, and guessing games! wow I could already tell that tonight was gonna be a blast.


End file.
